The Hicstrid Moments
by Hictooth111
Summary: We love our auburn haired Viking/Dragon Whisperer dork and we love our blonde haired shield maiden as one but when we combine those two together, Fandom basically dies and we want more Hicstrid! So I've created these random, funny, awkward, beautiful little moments of their relationship so we can enjoy and cherish our Viking couple.
1. Intro

_We love our auburn haired Viking/Dragon Whisperer dork and we love our blonde haired shield maiden as one but when we combine those two together, Fandom basically dies and we want more Hicstrid! So I've created these random, funny, awkward, beautiful little moments of their relationship so we can enjoy and cherish our Viking couple._

_Intro:_** Hey Im Hictooth111. I do HTTYD fanfiction and random things on PicCollage (**_Hictoot111_**) well, not anymore. I ship Hicstrid (if I didn't I wouldn't be doing these one shots) and since you are taking the time to read these, you ship them too (Obviously). My HTTYD fanfic, including this one, is here for you to hopefully enjoy reading. I don't care if you give me bad or good comments just please make sure they are not abusive because littler people (age not height) may read them and you will scar them for life probably.**

_Terms:_** If you have an idea for a one shot that **_**you**_** would like to read I'd be happy to write it for you, but please keep in mind that at least T rated and no lemons. Your idea's can be sent though PM or by review witch ever way suits you.**

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon and/or its characters. All the rights go to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation.**_

_Just a little note:_** Im Australian and I know Aussie's spell 'mum' not 'mom' but this is an American film so the one-shots and other stories when I'm or the characters and referring or talking to and/or about their mother I'll use the American spelling.**

**Thanks!**


	2. More than Friends

**Idea: This is one of my own ideas, please R&amp;R and hopefully enjoy.**

**This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you guys like it! Some people ask readers not to judge and criticize them but freedom of choice people, do whatever you want, I really don't care.**

**Age: 15**

* * *

_More than Friends?_

_Summary: It's been a week since Hiccup woke up from his two week coma after his battle with the Red Death and losing his left leg. Astrid kissed him in front of the village and his father, surly that would have been a start of a relationship? They end up just being friends, although Hiccup try's to tell Astrid his feelings for her but whenever he dose he ends up choking on his words and Astrid wants to tell him but is afraid he'll reject her feelings. Will they cross that invisible line between just friends and more than friends? Will they tell each other their feelings?_

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third lay on a moss covered rock in the Cove where he had friend his Night Fury and his best friend, Toothless. He twirled his dagger in his fingers. The Night Fury in question was sneaking around the cove following a butterfly, the butterfly flew around gracefully unaware of the great black dragon that stalked it. Hiccup watched the butterfly; its graceful beauty reminded him of-

_STOP! _Hiccup roared in his head.

He growled out loud and threw his dagger at a tree, it plunged itself into the bark, Hiccup sighed furiously and lay back down, arms behind his head. This action unintentionally caught Toothless' attention. He stopped stalking the butterfly and walked curiously over to his human. It was unusual for Hiccup to do something like that. Toothless poked Hiccup with his nose.

"Nah, I'm okay, bud," Hiccup assured. "Just can't stop thinking about something."

Toothless knew that _something_ was _someone_. Toothless knew his rider had something bugging him, it was kinda obvious to those smart enough to realise and the Night Fury was the most intelligent dragons out of all the dragon species. Toothless wanted Hiccup to get it out; it was good to keep things like this to wallow in by yourself. He poked and nudged his human until he gave in.

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup laughed. "I'll tell you, just stop!"

Toothless snorted, pleased with himself. He sat back on his hind legs and waited. Hiccup sighed.

"I don't understand it, bud. I don't understand _her_." Hiccup admitted. "I mean, I love Astrid… I just wish I could tell her that."

Toothless didn't understand it either; he didn't understand why Hiccup didn't just give Astrid the 'I love you' lick. That's how dragon told one another they like each other. In Toothless' opinion it was easy-peasy Viking squeeze-y, nothing to it. Hiccup sighed again.

"I mean, I defeat the Red Death and she kisses me. _On the lips_, mind you. But know were just _friends_," Hiccup complained, staring up at the white clouds. "I don't get it…"

Neither did Toothless, human problems were so complicating. Even to a Night Fury.

* * *

"Stay here, Stormfly," Astrid said.

Stormfly was a blue Deadly Nadder with a crown of spikes around the top of her head. Her owner was a thin blonde-haired female Viking with blue eyes named Astrid. Stormfly settled down in her pen next to the Hofferson's house. Astrid's dad helped Astrid build it. She gave her dragon a fish before picking up her battle axe.

"I'll be back, okay girl?" she said.

Astrid turned and headed toward the woods, she would have rode Stormfly to Ravens Point but was worried that her throwing her axe at tree's would freak Stormfly out. As she walked thought the tree's and forest shrubbery she tried to keep a clear head, she tried to keep all thoughts of _him_ out, but she failed every attempt she made. _He_ just had a way of sneaking past every wall she put up, like some sort of virus.

_Be strong, Astrid, _said a voice in her head. _You're a Hofferson; you should be thinking about your family pride not some _boy_!_

Astrid sighed. The voice was right; she shouldn't be wasting her time thinking about some boy.

_But he's not just some _boy_, Astrid, _another voice argued. _He's the one. Admit it, Astrid, you love him._

Astrid ignored the last voice and started to throw her axe at the trees around her.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes to find the clouds that were once white were now stained red, pink and orange and the sun that once blazed high in the sky had now disappeared out of view beyond the walls of the Cove and was now setting far out in the west and it's light disappearing fast.

_I must have dozed off, _he thought.

He yawned and sat up. Looking over to the tree not that far away from his rock, the one he had thrown his dagger at. Toothless must have gotten bored while Hiccup was asleep and decided to take a nap as well because he hung from one of the branches, wings wrapped around him and his tail covering his face. He looked like a huge black, reptilian bat. Hiccup jumped off his rock and walked, he was still getting used to his new leg so his walk was a little funny sort of walk, over to the tree. There he pulled his dagger from its trunk with some difficulty; Toothless opened his eyes and removed his tail from his face. He smiled his signature gummy smile, his tough lolled out of his mouth. Hiccup smirked.

"Come you," he sighed. "Let's go, _Stoick the Vast _will get angry if we come back after dark again,"

Toothless rolled his grass green eye and got down from the branch. He stared at Hiccup.

"I know, I know, bud," Hiccup said. "Trust me I don't wanna have to go either, but my over-protective father/chief will get worried about me and I'll have to endure his Hiccup-I-told-you-to-be-back-home-before-dusk nagging _again_ because we came back after dark _again_."

Toothless grumbled and rolled his eyes again, but he allowed Hiccup to climb on his back and they took off into a steady peaceful guide toward the village.

* * *

Astrid wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled her axe from a tree for the final time that night. She looked up at the sky, taking in the vibrant colours that stained the clouds and sky and within that sea of colour she saw the shape of a Night Fury, he was very noticeable against the bold colours. Astrid sighed as Toothless disappeared into the clouds. She sighed as she remembered when Toothless took her and Hiccup into the clouds. That was after his performed all those crazy stunts to try and scare her into apologising. She sighed miserably and started to make her way back to the Hooligan village, this time she allowed those thoughts of Hiccup to fill her mind.

* * *

Hiccup let out a slightly depressed sigh as the village torches came into view. He directed Toothless toward his bedroom window only to find that Stoick had closed it, he obviously wasn't going to let hiccup get away with coming home late again. He sighed again as toothless landed out front of the Viking house. It sat tall and proud at the top of a hill over-looking the Viking village, Hiccup scanned the Village; the plaza was empty, all the Viking were in their homes, with their families and their dragons, well, all the Vikings but one. Astrid came out of the cover of the trees, Stormfly – who was lay curled up in her pen awaiting Astrid's return- ran over to greet her beloved human.

"Hey, girl!" he heard Astrid say. "Did ya miss me?"

Stormfly croaked. Toothless nudged him and his stomach rumbled, he was hungry. Hiccup turned toward his dragon, he wanted to say hi or something to Astrid.

"One minute, bud," Hiccup said, when he turned back toward the Village Astrid and Stormfly where gone. The door to the Hofferson household closed.

He let out a sigh and reluctantly pushed open the door. The first thing he saw was his father, he was sitting with his back to the door and to the stairs feeding the fire a small log and some twigs. Hiccup and Toothless crept over to the stairs; they were halfway up the wooden steps when Toothless stomach gave another loud rumble.

"Hiccup," Stoick said in a very chief like manner.

_This won't be good…_ Hiccup thought.

Stoick walked over to his chair in front of the table and sat down, glaring sternly at Hiccup. He gestured to the chair across from him.

"Have a seat, son," he said.

Hiccup climbed down the stairs and sat in his chair, Toothless was about to retreat to his and Hiccup bedroom.

"You too," Stoick said loudly for the dragon to hear.

Toothless huffed and wadded down the stairs, tail between his legs and sat down next to Hiccup. Both boy and dragon looked at their chief, both knowing very well what was coming.

"So, where have you two been?" Stoick asked.

"Nowhere," Hiccup lied, not looking at his chief.

"That wouldn't be code for 'the Cove', now would it?" Stoick stared down at the boy who refused to look him in the eye.

"No…" Hiccup lied again. He could feel his father powerful stare burning into his every soul.

"Uh-huh," Stoick said. "Why don't you look me in the eye and tell me that?"

Hiccup relatedly looked into his father's eyes, he thought about lying again but under the stern gaze of Stoick the Vast he couldn't do it.

"Okay! We were at the Cove," Hiccup gave in.

Stoick sighed; it wasn't like he didn't already know his son was going to say that. Toothless looked at his paws.

"This is the third time this week that you two have come home late, I don't mind you two being at the Cove in your down time," Stoick began. "But I don't want you being there all day every day, you two have to earn your keep in this Village and you both have chorus to do, Hiccup you know that."

"Yes, I know," Hiccup sighed. "But I was helping Gobber in the forge the other day,"

"Then you went straight to the Cove," Stoick said. "You don't only have chorus to do, you also have school and you have other friends apart from this dragon,"

Toothless growled deep in his gut, he looked at Stoick. Stoick frowned at the Night Fury.

"Be thankful I'm letting you stay in my house, let alone my Village," he told Toothless sternly.

Toothless dropped his stare back to his paws, the growl in his gut stopped as abruptly as it began. Hiccup sighed, he did have other friends apart from Toothless, but that group of friends also had _Astrid_ in it and things were a little awkward between them right now.

"I know what going on between you and Astrid," Stoick said softly.

_Oh Gods! _Hiccup thought. _He can't read my mind can he?_

"Yes," Stoick continued. "It's quite obvious. I'm not stupid you know,"

"That's an understatement," Hiccup murmured to Toothless.

"What was that?" Stoick asked folding his arms.

"Uh, nothing," Hiccup said quickly.

Stoick knew what his son had said but this was a delicate moment and so he let it slide.

"Why don't you just talk to her, son?" Stoick asked. "Tell her how you feel,"

"I can't, dad," Hiccup told his father miserably.

"I told your mother I loved her," Stoick said smiling at the memory.

"Well," Hiccup said. "Mom wasn't a Hofferson,"

"No… she wasn't," Stoick said. "But we were about your age when we met and she was the most beautiful women I'd ever had to luck to meet, it was like she was my own personal angel sent from Valhalla."

"That's how I feel about Astrid," Hiccup said thinking out loud.

Hiccup sighed and got up, picked up a basket of fish and for the stairs, Toothless followed him, well he mostly followed the fish.

"Well, you can always tell her the Viking way," Stoick suggested.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked knowing he would just regret it.

"You both get axes and go into the woods," Stoick said picking up a battle axe.

"Yeah, great idea!" Hiccup said sarcastically. "One minor problem,"

"And what would that be?"

"Astrid is the best shield maiden's on Berk and her weapon of choice is a battle axe," Hiccup told his father in a flat monotone. "I'd be dead before I could even lift my axe."

"Oh," Stoick said in realisation.

Hiccup heaved a sigh and walked up the stairs into his bedroom with Toothless following him his nose sniffing happily at the fish basket Hiccup was carrying. Hiccup heaved the basket onto the ground beside Toothless' bed and the Night Fury happily started scarfing down fish one by one. Hiccup rolled his eyes and went over to his desk; he could hear his father dragging a rock across the blade of his battle axe, sharping it. Hiccup pulled out his feathered quill out of his ink pot and gave it a little tap on the rim of the pot, he began to draw Toothless as he ate his dinner. This was one of the ways Hiccup got his mind out of the real world. He was just adding to finishing touches when Toothless wadded over and sat next to Hiccup, looking at the drawing with interest.

"It's you, bud," Hiccup pointed out.

Toothless rolled his eyes, that was obvious. He burped in Hiccup's face.

"Eww! Wha-what?" Hiccup said fanning away the smell of dead fish and dragon stomach juices.

Toothless was Hiccup's best friend and, even if it was kinda gross, he always knew when Hiccup needed a friend.

* * *

The next day, Astrid was pacing in front of her dragon at the base of the stairs that led to the chief's house and the Great Hall, the sun was a quarter-way high do it was almost mid-day, as she paced she spoke.

"Right, I have to do it _today_, Stormfly. If I don't do it today, I'll end up regretting it," Stormfly murmured knowingly and understandingly, although she was entirely sure what her mistress was saying but she understood that Astrid was stressing about something. "If he doesn't feel the same way about me then I can go on without any more distractions of him, right?"

Stormfly squawked. Astrid exhaled.

"Well, here goes nothing," She said.

She turned and jogged up the stairs and exhaled again before she knocked on the door of the Chieftains house.

"Enter," sounded Stoick the Vast's voice.

Astrid pushed open the door. Stoick was sitting in his chair carving a piece of wood into a duck with a dagger. Astrid swallowed her nerves.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Chief," she apologised.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Astrid," Stoick answered calmly, doing his morning wood-work was very relaxing.

"Ah, I-I was wondering if Hiccup was here," she told him.

"No, I'm afraid he and Toothless have already gone," Stoick

"Oh," Astrid hung her head sadly.

"He's probably at the Cove, why don't you try there," Stoick suggested.

Astrid thanked her chief and left, raced over to Stormfly.

"Come on, girl," she said jumping. "To the Cove,"

Stoick watched as Astrid and Stormfly flew off in the direction of the Cove.

"Please Thor, let this work out," He said to himself. "Maybe he'll stop going to the Cove every day,"

That's what Stoick hopped.

From her perch on Stormfly's back Astrid scanned the landscapes of Raven Point, searching for the cove. She found it.

"There, Stormfly!" she called over the rushing wind to the blue Deadly Nadder.

Stormfly squawked and dove toward the trees that lay on the rim of the cove, Astrid held onto her dragon's rope that kept her from falling off. Down in the Cove Hiccup stared unseeingly into the sky, he hadn't noticed the dragon swoop down through the clouds and into the trees. He lay on the same moss covered rock as yesterday and the day before that. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself was half asleep on the ground next to it. None of them noticed the blonde Viking girl and her Nadder land silently in the cove. Astrid slid down the Nadder's wing and she, Stormfly, cooed softly when Astrid ran her hand under the Nadder's chin in thanks. They both walked up to the rock where the Night Fury and boy were, their footsteps making no sound on the grass.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid said.

Hiccup yelled in terror and fell off his rock and Toothless jumped six-foot in the air like a cat. He calmed down when he saw it was only Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Hi," he said. He went to lean on the rock, hopping to look cool, but his elbow missed and he landed back in the dirt.

Astrid giggled the non-Viking's clumsiness. Hiccup glowed red with embarrassment, falling over wasn't his plan.

_Nice one there, Hiccup,_ he thought_. Now she thinks you're an idiot_

Toothless and Stormfly bonded off to play leaving the two alone. They stood their awkwardly for a moment neither of them unsure what to say.

"So," Hiccup said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Astrid said equally awkward.

More awkward silence. Tired of the silence both of them stared to speak at once at the same time.

"I have something I need to tell you," they said, they looked at each other and said. "What?"

"Maybe you should go first," Hiccup offered.

"No you,"

"You sure?"

"Hiccup!"

"OK! OK," Hiccup didn't want to annoy Astrid, mainly because it was a really bad idea. "Astrid, I really like you"

He braced himself her to hit him, squeezing his eyes shut. Astrid was shocked she had never expected Hiccup to share the same feelings as her, she half expected him to push her away and tell her that he didn't share her feelings. Hiccup open one eye to see Astrid, who hadn't moved a mussel. But there was a smile on her lips, a smile that actually reached her eyes. She closed the small gap between them and their lips met. Over on the other side of the Cove Toothless and Stormfly were playing Tug-a-war with a small sapling when Toothless noticed what the humans were doing. It was strange to him and Stormfly. Stormfly, who had won the game when Toothless got distracted, put the tree down and followed Toothless over to the humans. Toothless sniffed them and Stormfly looked from above. The two humans broke apart and both looked at their dragons; Toothless stopped his sniffing and Stormfly gave a squawked that sounded like a question. The humans chuckled.

"Guess we better be heading back," Astrid said.

"Yeah, I'll never hear the end of it if I spend another full day here," Hiccup replied.

They mounted their dragons.

"Race ya," she said.

She and Stormfly raced ahead before Hiccup could even click his leg in the peddle. He smirked and he and Toothless shot off, easily catching up with the Nadder.

* * *

**And done! First fanfic! I'd love to hear, well read, what you guys think and I'd be more than happy to right you people a special Hicstrid one shot (See CH 1). I've already written down twenty something summaries of my own ideas on paper and I'd love to make one for your ideas as well. Not positive your idea will be posted straight away but will get posted in the near future.**

**Guest: Yeah. I can do that for you.**

**Awesomebri66: Most definitely! I actually wrote a summary for one like that for a one shot but decided to make it a story but in the end I scraped it ('coz it sucked) but I'll improve my original idea for you and get it up on this chain of stories.**

**Cyclone20: Okay that will be difficult but I think I can manage it. Im not exactly the best when it comes to romance but I have some scenarios in my head.**

**Thank you to those three above I'll do my best to get your Hicstrid ideas up! And thank you for those people who are following this story(es) and for the reviews and faves! **


	3. Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup

**Idea: Gift of the Night Fury **

**You asked for more and I've come up with a new story for you that I hope you like. It takes place in the Great Hall and as the name implies its Snoggletog because at my place it's December which means**** Snoggletog is on its way, so I wanted to do something to make this year's Snoggletog just a little bit more enjoyable. This one is a combination of Hictooth and Hicstrid.**

* * *

_Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup_

_Summary: It's Snoggletog, the missing-toe is out and so is Astrid's not so delicious Yaknog (barf). The dragons are back and the party is in full swing. It's the perfect first Snoggletog for a new couple._

* * *

The Great Hall shone brilliantly with the lights from the different colored lanterns, people laughed while sharing good memories with their friends while trying to stomach Astrid's new traditional drink she called Yaknog. Others caught up with their dragons; happy to see their loved ones once again for the joyous occasion and the children played with the babies. Hiccup looked around at the cheerful surroundings with a forced smile on his face and a crushing weight on his chest. He walked down some steps and looked around; a man and a woman were scratching their shared Gronckle with love and affection; two children, a boy and a girl, both with brown hair sat at a table with a baby Zippleback between them, the little boy had an cup of warm Yak milk and one of the Zippleback heads were snapping at the cup trying to drink from it but the boy giggled and pulled it away and the other was snapping gentle at the little girls fingers, she too giggled; Fishlegs and Snotlout sat at the one table, Fishlegs had two of Meatlug's babies in his beefy arms and another was hovering dimwittedly next to him occasionally bumping into his shoulder.

"This is the best holiday ever! Ooh!" Fishlegs said hugging the babies closer.

"Whoa! Haha," Snotlout laughed as one of Hookfang's kids blow a small and harmless gust of fire at his face.

Hiccup watched a little girl carry a Terrible Terror around by under its armpits, she hummed happily and the Terror looked as though it wished it were somewhere else. Hiccup felt sorry for it.

"Hiccup?" a voice asked.

With the smile still on his face Hiccup turned to ward Astrid. She had left Stormfly to come and see how he was doing.

"I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing," she said she held one of his hands in hers and with her free hand pulled up his chin. "But you really did a wonderful thing- thank you."

And to show her thankfulness she kissed him quickly on the lips, taking him by surprize, before wrapping her arms around him, he hugged her back. He sighed sadly, his mind wondering back to his missing Night Fury.

"Astrid, were did Toothless go?" he asked.

"I don't know," she wished she could tell him different.

The door of the Great Hall opened and Astrid watch as a black headed creature with green eyes poke his head into the Great Hall. It was Toothless. He made a soft purring noise and tip toed into the hall looking around for his human. The Villagers closest the door pointed out the dragon to each other. Finally, after two seconds of searching he found his human. Astrid smiled mischievously and pulled away from their hug.

"Wow. Man, wouldn't wanna be you right know," she said. "I mean you brought back everyone's dragon's except yours."

Hiccup frowned. "Yeah, you know this is not helping. At all."

Astrid smiled and gave him a shove that spun him around for him to see Toothless galloping toward them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. "Hey, bud!"

Toothless got down low to the ground before holding himself up in a seated position in front of his best friend. On lookers watched the boy and dragon reunite. Hiccup hesitated slightly, scared it was a dream and once he touched the dragon everything would disappear and he'd wake up to a cold and empty room. He decided it was worth the risk and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck. Stoick laughed at the joke Magnus had just finished telling him when Gobber the Belch tapped on his shoulder.

"Stoick," he said pointing at, with his bell attachment, the boy and Night Fury.

Hiccup hugged the dragon for one more second before pulling away.

"Bad dragon, very bad dragon," Hiccup scalded only half serious. But Toothless wasn't listen he just looked at the finger Hiccup pointed at his and shifted some sort of horned object in his mouth. "You scared me half to death. Don't ever stay away that long again. And what is in your mouth?"

Toothless lifted his head above Hiccup's and put his whole mouth around his head. Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and Ruffnut all groaned in disgust but Tuffnut smiled and chuckled. Toothless pulled back his head to reveal the horned object in his mouth to be Hiccup's helmet on Hiccup's head. It was covered thickly in dragon slobber, not a single inch of it was dry. Toothless ran his tongue on the helmet to add even more slobber. He sat back and looked pleased with his gift giving, Hiccup bushed off some of the saliva off the front.

"Yeah, y-you found my helmet," he said wiping his eye then he realised. "Oh, hey! You found my helmet!"

Toothless pushed his head into Hiccup's arms.

"Buddy, thankyou," Hiccup said. "You are amazing."

Like Toothless didn't already know that. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck again and Toothless, shocked at how weird humans and their feeling's were, lowered his head down on the boy's shoulder in response. Stoick laughed and Gobber gave a weird chuckle, Astrid walked over to the boy's.

"Happy Snoggletog!" she declared and the crowned cheered. She hugged the Night Furies head. "Happy Snoggletog, Toothless."

Toothless cooed and gave her a small lick on the cheek. She chuckled. As the party droned on and the night flew by people downed more mead and learnt to avoid the Yaknog, dragon's snacked on fish and drank from the mugs of the suspecting Vikings. Toothless had gone over to greet his friend Stormfly and played with her young ones. People bade other a Happy Snoggletog and other's rushed their children off to bed as the night grew darker. Hiccup yarned and Astrid took a sip from her mug of Yaknog. Hiccup wrinkled his nose; he didn't understand how she could drink that without being sick. They were sitting at a vacant table on the same bench, Hiccup had told her all about the adventure Meatlug had taken him on and what he had learned about the dragon eggs exploding and how to reduce the explosion by putting the egg in water. When he had asked about how the Village got destroyed she told him all about her new Snoggletog idea and they both decided not to a=make that tradition official. Toothless had taken a liking to the Missing-toe, which hung on a string tied to a ring of leaves; he played with it when Stormfly had curled up to sleep with her babies. He poked at it when it swung back to him he poked it again; for some un-known reason he found it highly entertaining. He looked over to Hiccup and Astrid hoping to get his rider's attention. But instead he decided to do something different. He ripped the Missing-toe from the leaves, leaving some still around it, and carried it in his mouth over to them. He held it high above their heads.

"Toothless, wha- Uh-oh," Hiccup said when Toothless' shadow blocked out most of the light.

Obviously Toothless didn't yet know what happened when one was under the Missing-toe. He gulped and braced himself for Astrid to punch him. She smiled softly.

"You're such an idiot," she said.

"Wha-?"

Astrid cut him off with a kiss which he responded to.

"I thought you were meant to punch them in the face," Hiccup said when they pulled apart blushing slightly.

Astrid shrugged. "I changed the tradition."

"I could get used to it,"

Toothless rolled his eyes he only wanted to show them his new toy. _Humans_. He waddled away.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup,"

"Happy Snoggletog, Astrid,"

* * *

**Yet another end to another chapter. I wanted to write this one because Gift of the Night Fury is my favourite HTTYD mini movie (Dawn of the Dragon Racers is my second) hope you guys enjoyed this one and I'll get back to you with another one soon. Im in the process of writing on called **_**More than a game. **_**(Sorry for spoilers). Basically it takes place when Snotlout breaks Astrid's arm while they play a game of Chicken while collection sheep and Hiccup takes care of Astrid. And I'm also writing another one called **_**Black, White and Grey**_**. It's about the not so perfect side of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship and mostly fuelled by Hiccup's stubbornness and the stress of being chief. And there are plenty more of them on the way and I'll get more of them up in the future, may take some time because of lack of internet and me finding time to write them. Please be patient with me and please don't kill me.**


	4. Wish

**I got this idea when I first watched HTTYD 2 back in June. It takes place just after the Bewilderbeast battle on Berk, Hiccup has just been named Chief and he is still broken about the passing of his father.**

* * *

_Wish_

_Summary: Hiccup denied his feelings of guilt and sorrow to Astrid. He'd told her he was OK. But he's not._ _She hated to see Hiccup like this. Suffering._

* * *

Hiccup looked down at the water below him from his mount on his trusted Night Fury, Toothless. He nodded to himself; deciding that was the end of Drago Bludvist. He pulled Toothless to the left and he, Toothless, jumped from his place on the ice spike over to the cheering crowd. Hiccup climbed off of Toothless, switching over his riding to his walking leg, and watched as all the dragons landed in a place where they could see the new Alpha. Toothless. He looked at the Hiccup, who was looking around in amazement, then back at the surrounding dragons. A rushing sound of beating wings caught his attention and turned his head to see the proud Stormcutter land in front of him and bow his mighty head low to the ground. Toothless held his head high and the other dragon's followed Cloudjumper and bowed before the new King and the Viking's watched in awe. Satisfied, Toothless threw back his head and let out an almighty roar. Cloudjumper and the other dragons followed suite. He smiled and turned toward his beloved human, Hiccup ran his hand across Toothless' brow before resting it under his jaw.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud…" he said. He and the dragon closed their eyes and placed their foreheads together. "Thank you."

Toothless purred and licked his rider in the face, covering him in Night Fury saliva. He knocked him to the ground with several more excited licks.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup complained.

The crowd of Viking's laughed. The dragons of Berk now free from any mind control ran toward their owners.

"I knew you'd come back!" a man said happily as he hugged his Monstrous Nightmare.

"Oh, I love you too!" a woman said lovingly scratching her Gronckle's fat face and it wagged its bludgeon-like tail.

Gothi held her slender arms out wide with a huge smile on her face and all at once her handful of green Terrible Terror's covered her in a great big green ball.

"Oh! Oh!" she yelped almost losing her balance.

Hiccup looked around at all the joy going on, he heard Astrid call out to Stormfly and she ran toward her dragon and laughed happily as she hugged her buddy.

"Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!" Gobber held out his arms and Grump let himself fall and he landed right on top of Gobber squishing him. "Ow!" he groaned and Hiccup gave a small chuckled.

"Who's my little princess?!" Fishlegs asked.

Ruffnut held out her arms as both Snotlout and Fishlegs ran toward her… and past her. Both of them going toward their dragons.

"Don't ever leave again, Hookfang," Snotlout said as he hugged Hookfang.

"Oh! You are! Yes you are, baby, I missed you too!" Fishlegs rubbed Meatlug's thick armoured skin.

Ruffnut groaned, feeling unloved. Barf appeared nest to her putting a smile on her face.

"Oh Barf!" she wrapped her arms around his slender neck, Belch went over to her as well. "Not you!"

She pushed him away and right into Tuffnut. The twins frowned at each. Skullcrusher, with no one to go to, went over to his rider's son, Hiccup. Hiccup greeted the dragon with a smile and a friendly hand.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper," Eret said to Hiccup.

Skullcrusher nudged Eret with his horned snout making Eret jump back a little. He was not yet comfortable around dragons. "Whoa!" he said in surprize and chuckled nervously.

"You know… Skullcrusher's gonna need someone to look after him now," Hiccup said.

Eret smiled at the Rubblehorn and when hearing what Hiccup said he looked up at him. "Me?" he asked, shocked

Hiccup nodded once and Eret looked back at the dragon once before back to Hiccup.

"I'd be honoured," Eret told Hiccup as Skullcrusher warmed up to him. Knowing his father's dragons was in good hands Hiccup turned toward his mother.

"Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am," Valka said.

Hiccup chuckled once. "Thank you," he said. "I'm really glad you're here, mom."

"And here I'll stay," Toothless turned up and Valka placed her hand on his crown. Hiccup smiled as Astrid came walking toward him. Valka and Toothless stepped back to give the two some privacy.

"See? I told you it was in here," Astrid placed her hand on his cheat where his heart was for moment before quickly pushing the button the ejected his back wing. Valka, Astrid and Toothless laughed.

"Still doing that one? That's hilarious," Hiccup said. "Come here you."

He hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissed her. This surprized her, usually he didn't kiss her in public, but she didn't mind. Gobber, now free from Grump – who was asleep behind him- covered the face of the little boy nest to him with his wooden hand attachment, as the boy was trying to get a better look. They both pulled away at the same time. There was a small tap on Hiccup's shoulder pad and he and Astrid looked down to see Gothi. She gestured to some charred wood that spilled from a fallen torch bracket. Hiccup nodded once and took a step forward before lowering to one knee before the elder women. Both Viking and Dragon watched as Gothi ran two fingers across the burnt wood. Hiccup knew what he was about to accept, the very thing he had been avoiding for the past year, the thing his father wanted him to be. Chief. He closed his eyes as Gothi reached forward, brushing aside his fringe to draw the Chieftains symbol on his forward naming him Berk's new chief. He reopened his eyes when she finished and she bowed her head to the new chief. Hiccup got to his feet as Gobber came over smiling at his young apprentice and now chief, Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"The chief has come home!" Gobber announced proudly to the crowd.

The crowd roared and cheered and clapped and Tuffnut jumped up and down punching the air. Hiccup looked out to all his people, forcing a smile, that didn't reach his eyes, to his face. The crowd became to chant "Long live the chief" over and over again and as a final spectacular show six dragons including Cloudjumper, Stormfly, Hookfang and Skullcrusher threw theirs heads towards the sky and each shot a length of fire into the air. Toothless roared again as the shots collided in the sky at the same time making a magnificent explosion and sparks rained down upon them like fireworks. Hiccup sighed as he kept the fake smile on his face. He wished his father had been here to see him become chief. He didn't blame Toothless, he blamed Drago Bludvist.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked in a concerned voice.

Hiccup turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Are you OK?" she asked and Hiccup nodded. "You don't look OK."

"Astrid, I'm fine. Really," Hiccup said but Astrid saw right through his lie.

"Hiccup, I know you're lying," Astrid told him. "I'm not stupid."

"I'm fine… why wouldn't I be?"

"You see, your mouth smiles, but your eyes they don't," She told him gently.

"I've just got a lot on my mind,"

Astrid was about to say something more to her boyfriend but Toothless showed up at exactly the wrong moment. Hiccup greeted his buddy and Astrid gave two some space to reunite… _again_. Astrid worried about Hiccup while she helped Valka and Gobber de armour the dragons Drago had brought with him when she saw him sitting on the front step of his house his head in his hands. She sighed sadly and began to walk in that direction. She hated to see Hiccup like this. Suffering.

"I was right. Wasn't I?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded. Astrid sighed again, she didn't want to be right. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He buried half his face in her hair.

"I didn't want to be chief because I thought if I screwed it up my father would be ashamed to call me his son again," Hiccup told her. "I was afraid of never becoming the chief he wanted me to be."

"No one expects you to be perfect, your father didn't either," Astrid answered.

"It's my fault you know. That he's dead."

Astrid lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "No it's not."

"Yes, it is," He said. "If I had just listened to my father, if I had just stayed here while he was giving me that 'Chief' speech, if me and you had never found Eret's fort, if I'd never had found that stupid sanctuary maybe he'd-"

"You would never have met your mother," Astrid finished. "And this would have happened anyway."

Hiccup knew that but that didn't make him feel any less guilty.

"I guess it's partly my fault as well…" Astrid admitted, Hiccup looked at her confused. "I led the gang to find Eret and I forced him to show us to Drago's camp. Drago found out about Berk riding dragons. That's why he decided to attach early."

"It wasn't your fault," Hiccup said and sighed. "I just wish I hadn't run away, maybe he'd still be here."

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's thin waist and silent tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long to do I sort of rewrote the ending and lost my USB for a few days but obviously I found it and am back to writing more fanfiction. So hopefully I'll be able to post more and more frequently. **


	5. Black, White and Grey PART ONE

**This is one of my own ideas from reading some other Hicstrid stories and I wrote this one because they are all making Hiccup and Astrid relationship so perfect and all that. But let's face it every couple has their ups and down and their fights and stuff because no relationship is ever perfect. **

**I have to admit this is my favourite out of all the one-shots I've written so far… you may not agree with me but that's your opinion. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Black, White and Grey_

_Summary: When Hiccup and Astrid have a fight or two (and if you ask anyone from the Hooligan Tribe that's about as common as finding a Blue Oleander flower on Berk) their friends and families start to worry about the pair. Sure they have had their little arguments and their squabbles but they were only little things and were forgotten within a day or two so this would be their first real fight. If it's their first… will they even know how to make up?_

* * *

PART 1

Terrible Terrors sat on the roof tops of the Viking houses singing their songs while ignoring the Vikings who yelled at them to SHUDDUP OR ELSE! They weren't the only ones with their voices raised. Down in the Blacksmith shop Hiccup and Astrid were arguing; the line at the window and Gobber were watching the pair all with confused faces. Hiccup and Astrid never fought.  
"Why are you so mad at me?" Hiccup asked.  
"I'm not mad. I'm annoyed," Astrid corrected harshly.  
"Same thing."  
"No, it's not."  
"Okay, then why are you annoyed?" Hiccup asked as he drew a saddle out line on a sheet of leather.  
"I'm annoyed, because all you care about is this village," Astrid said. "The only thing you do now is run this village."  
"Not true," Hiccup defended and Astrid raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.  
"Alright. Name one thing you've done that doesn't involve the village," she said.  
"Well… I… um," Hiccup struggled.  
"Exactly," she said.  
"Well, it's my job, Astrid," Hiccup agued.  
"That's no excuse!" she argued back.  
"That's because it's not an excuse, Astrid!"  
"Oh, of course it isn't," Astrid muttered.  
Hiccup sighed. Now _he _was annoyed.  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about that, Astrid," Hiccup said. "I can't just quit."  
"I know that," Astrid said. "But surly you can find time for friends and family!"  
"Could you…" Gobber began.  
"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Astrid asked at the same time.  
"Never mind," Gobber said.  
Hiccup sighed and walked away.  
"So, what? Now you're just gonna run away?" Astrid asked.  
"No, I have stuff to do," Hiccup told her before he left.  
"Of course that's his answer," Astrid muttered under her breath.

* * *

It was very stressful being the new chief. Even more stressful when you were only twenty and had no father to teach and guide you. It constantly tested Hiccup nerves and temper, for example he would get frustrated over something tiny like a small smudge of charcoal on the corner of a page or a tiny rip on a piece of paper. They would seem like small, stupid things to get annoyed over to you and me but those tiny things annoyed him to no end. So there he sat, in his room, at his desk. Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury and best friend, wasn't there; he was with Hiccup's long lost mother. Valka was the one who helped Astrid look after the dragons on the island, including Toothless. Hiccup let out a frustrated grumble and clenched his hair tightly. He heard the door open and close softly.  
"Hiccup?" Astrid's asked from downstairs.  
"In here," Hiccup answered. He unwound his fingers from his hair and picked up his quill. Astrid entered the room.  
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
"That's a big question," Hiccup muttered. Astrid nodded; it was a big question to Hiccup.  
"Well, your mother has decided she's gonna cook dinner tonight," she told him leaning on the desk next to him. "She's gonna end up killing us one of these days. Someone needs to tell her she can't cook."  
"Yeah, I'll add that to the list of things I have to do," Hiccup said gloomily.  
"Hiccup, if there's anything you need help with," Astrid started. "I'd be happy to help."  
"Astrid, I don't need any help…" Hiccup lied not looking up from his work. "I'm fine."  
In truth, Hiccup was not fine. He hated his job, the first week was easy because all they did was clean up the Village and most of the Villagers slept in the Great Hall at nights while their homes where getting rebuilt. But when things like winter and Snoggletog grew nearer and the matter of where all of his mother's dragons were going to stay; and the yaks and chickens not giving milk or eggs because they were still terrified from the whole Bewilderbeast event, things started getting difficult. Astrid put her hand on either side of Hiccup thin face forcing him to look her in the eyes.  
"Hiccup, I know you're lying. I've been watching you struggle for the past two weeks," she said. "Let me help you,"  
Hiccup pulled her hands of his face gently. "You're already busy enough with the academy," Hiccup said. Astrid became the Head of the Berk's Dragon Academy when Hiccup became Chief.  
"Nice try. But your Valka or Fishlegs can cover for me when I can't be there," Astrid explained.  
Hiccup frowned and got up. Crossing the room to his cupboard and pulling out a fresh pot of ink. Astrid followed him with her eyes.  
"You know, I take Toothless for a flight around the island every morning and afternoon – the one's you used to take him on – and every day he seems less and less eager to go," Astrid said trying to make Hiccup feel bad. It was working. He stood there listing to her words. "He misses his buddy, his hiccup… so do I."  
"What am I meant to do about that Astrid?" Hiccup asked.  
"You're meant to take a break…" Astrid started  
"The only time a Viking takes a break is to die," Hiccup interrupted.  
"…the Village will be fine for a few hours," she finished ignoring Hiccup's comment.  
"I'd love to be able to do that, you know I would, but I just don't have the time," Hiccup mumbled.  
"You never have the time," Astrid scoffed. "You never have the time for me, or Toothless, you never even have time for you mother."  
"I know but if I want to be a good chief like my father I have to make sacrifices," Hiccup said.  
"You're not your father," Astrid said softly.  
"I know that…" Hiccup said wearily.  
"Then why are you trying to be him?" she asked.  
Hiccup sighed and sat down on his bed. "My father left me a job with a lot of responsibility. I'm just trying not to screw up."  
"But Berk needs a healthy and happy chief…" Astrid said.  
"Yeah and I am,"  
Astrid left her place at Hiccup's desk to sit next to him.  
"Hiccup, I'm not an idiot." She told him. "You're clearly miserable, you stay up every night working and you hardly ever eat."  
"Look, Astrid, I know you're concerned about me but I really am fine,"  
"You know what I give up," she said getting up and began crossing the room. "Im trying to help you because I care about you. But you clearly don't want my help."  
"Astrid…"Hiccup began but trailed off when she reached the stairs.  
"You're not alone in this world, Hiccup, not anymore," Astrid stated. "When are you going to realise that?"  
With nothing else said she left. Leaving Hiccup to his work and thoughts, he sighed. Her word playing over and over again in his head.

* * *

For the next three days Hiccup was busier than ever and Astrid avoided him. On the third night Hiccup was sitting alone at one of the many tables in the Great Hall, he was hunched over plans to expand the dragon stables, several house plans and a few for the Snoggletog season being just a few months away. He twirled his pencil in two long fingers and rested his head in the other hand. He was depressed, exhausted and hungry. He hated his job.  
_Well, _sneered a voice in his head. _It could be a lot worse, y'know.  
_"How?" Hiccup mumbled.  
_Well, _the voice leered. _You could still be the reject you were five years ago.  
_At Hiccup sighed, that would be worse.  
"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked softly from behind him.  
Over his shoulder Hiccup saw Astrid.  
"No," Hiccup said gesturing to the seat next to him.  
"Whaddya doing?" Astrid asked.  
"Just some house plans and stuff," Hiccup yarned.  
Astrid took a seat and studied one of the lose plans Hiccup had drawn up. It didn't even make sense; like he was trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. When she pointed this out to him he scribbled over the plan with his pencil smudging charcoal on the page.  
"You know if you let me help you wouldn't have his problem," Astrid said as he scrunched it up and threw it in the fire.  
"Really? This again?" Hiccup asked more harshly than he intended.  
"Yes. I want to be able to help you," She said in a quiet voice.  
"Why do you want to help me so badly?" Hiccup asked.  
"Because I tired of seeing you so miserable," she said. "I want you to be able to have a life outside of work. I want you to be able to spend time with your mother, to go on flight and find new lands with Toothless and I want the old Hiccup back."  
Hiccup didn't say anything. When he didn't answer Astrid went on.  
"Hiccup, why won't you let anyone help you? Why won't you let me help you?" she questioned. "Don't you trust me?"  
"I…" Hiccup sighed. "I do… It's complicated."  
"No it not, Hiccup. If you trusted me you'd let me help you or you'd let me do something to make your life easier," Astrid told him. "And don't you dare tell me it's complicated because _Tuffnut _could figure this out if he put his mind to it. You and I both know you're smarter than that."  
"What am I meant to do, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her. "Because I don't know what to do anymore."  
"I don't know what we should do," Astrid admitted. "I don't see how we can be together if you don't trust me."  
Hiccup stayed silent. He didn't like where this was going, though he knew this would happen one day. Astrid stayed silent as well.  
"So… where does this leave us?" he asked reluctantly.  
"I think I'll leave that for you to decide," Astrid said keeping the brittle sound from her voice.  
She got up and walked away. Hiccup wanted to say something to stop her, but he didn't have the words. So he just watched her leave. Little did he know that Fearless Astrid Hofferson was fighting back tears as she left.

* * *

**I love cliff hangers, I really do. So here's one for you. But I think you would've already guessed that since it says 'PART ONE' at the top. Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy. But I'll try and get you more one-shots in the future. I'm starting year ten this year and I've gotta really work hard this year so you'll have to be patient with me.**


	6. Black, White and Grey PART TWO

**Sorry about the wait guys. My town was his directly by Cyclone Marsha (or whatever her name was), category 5 and she was a monster. So I'm so sorry I had no power for about a week and a half and I've had some school trouble and writers block. I'm so sorry, but I got it finished and I hope you enjoy. One more thing, Trilltroller sorry about being a "Bad-Writer" I'm kinda confused on what you mean by that, but I have a feeling I should be sorry about it. (?). Anyway, enjoy people. **

* * *

_BLACK, WHITE AND GREY_

_PART TWO_

That very same night, Astrid Hofferson did something she hadn't done since she was five. She cried herself to sleep. She didn't want to have to give up on Hiccup, he was the best and the most decent Viking on the whole island. Without him she wouldn't have opened up her world to the others, never would have bothered to know them as friends not just fellow warriors on the battlefield. She didn't want to have to lose the love of her life… but it looked as though she was going to.  
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third paced back and forth in his room, Toothless lay half asleep on his stone bed. Hiccup had been pacing, thinking, for about an hour now. Hiccup frowned. _Why, _in Thor's name, did he have to have his father stubbornness and temper? And why did he have to be so boar-headed? He growled and punched the wall with his right hand. Dust fell from the ceiling as Hiccup shouted in pain and fell back to sit on his bed. Clenching his right wrist with his left hand, Hiccup looked down at his broken hand. His knuckles were bloodied and his skin was grazed badly, his skin was red and wooden splinters were embedded into his skin. Hiccup began to carefully pick out the splinters.

_Guess I'm stronger than I thought,_ he thought.

Toothless' nose appeared out of nowhere, Hiccup almost jumped out of his skin. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had almost forgotten that the dragon was even in the same room. Toothless sniffed at Hiccup's broken hand and looked up at Hiccup with a curious look in his eye.

"Nah, I'm okay, buddy," Hiccup assured.

Toothless sat down and looked at Hiccup, waiting for him to tell him what was wrong. But Hiccup just got up and went to the stairs.

"You wouldn't understand," he said over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Toothless, feeling rejected, wondered over to his bed and curled up on the warm stone, sulking. Toothless didn't like this new Hiccup, he wanted the old one back; the one who would play with him and be his best friend and hang out with him for more than two seconds. Meanwhile downstairs Hiccup was dapping some of Gothi's Healing Gel on his wounds. And wrapped a bandage around his hand and went outside. The air was so cold that Hiccup could see his breath as he breathed out. He walked along the grass to a huge stone statue of his father. It was only some way done with just his head and shoulders finished. Hiccup stood at the base of his father's statue and looked up at his massive stone face.

"Hey… Dad," he said feeling kind of stupid because he talking to a statue. He sighed and went on. "So… Um… Well, I'm Chief. Just like you always wanted me to. In all honesty, I hate it. Because of it I'm losing the people I love and care about. Astrid and I probably aren't gonna be me and her anymore. And it's all your fault! I don't know how to fix things anymore!" He began to pace; hands crossed behind his back. "We had had a fight or two and now she's left the choice up to me and I don't know what the right one is! We wouldn't be in this situation if you had never been so overly-protective! I hate having to be the one to decide things; I'm not a leader."

He sighed angrily, stopped pacing and faced the statue.

"I mean, what if I have the wrong decision? What if this happens again?" he asked. "What if she doesn't give me a choice next time? So, thank you!" He threw his arms in to air in anger. "This stupid job has ruined my life! It's all your fault! This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so… so… so _you_!"

He began to pace again, fuming. "I hate you! It's all your fault!"

He sighed and sat down at the base of the statue. He sat there for a few minutes, clenching his air with him non-broken hand. He panted heavily as he tried to contain his temper. He sighed.

"It's my fault…" he sighed.

"It's no one's fault," a sweet, kind voice said.

Hiccup looked up to see his mother, Valka, walking toward him. Cloudjumper, her massive four-winged, owl faced dragon was sitting on the grass beside the stairs.

"Oh. Hey, Mom," Hiccup said.

"You've been avoiding me lately," she scolded lightly, seating herself next to him. Hiccup was about to apologised. "No, no. It's okay. You've been busy… and I also heard about you and Astrid."

Hiccup looked away from his mother to a house across the plaza. The Hofferson's house; the one with the one with the Deadly Nadder pen next to it. Of course his mother had heard about him and Astrid. Who hadn't?

"You heard about that, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, Hiccup, I think the whole Village heard, dear," Valka said and Hiccup smirked. "Hiccup, don't make the same mistake your father made."

"Mistake?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well, when your father was starting out. He worked hard and kept everyone as safe as he could," Valka told him. "But he'd just banished his best-friend to the Outcast land and he shut everyone out, became wrapped in his work. There were days when he wouldn't sleep… sound familiar?"

"Yeah, that sound like me," Hiccup mumbled looking at his hands.

"I stayed with him and tried to help as much as I could, but he wouldn't let me help completely," Valka continued. "It was fine for a year or two, but after a while I couldn't do it anymore. I loved him, I really did. We fought for days and I just couldn't do it anymore. A mother must do what is right for her family. So I took you and left… it broke my heart but I couldn't leave a child to live without a proper father."

"Yeah, but you could let one grow up without a mother," Hiccup muttered without thinking.

Valka's eyes saddened and Hiccup realised what he'd said.

"Mom, I'm sorry…" he began.

"No, its okay," She said. "I know what you mean."

Hiccup sighed. He felt terrible, his mother loved him. If she didn't she wouldn't even be staying on Berk. He ran his fingers though his hair.

"Astrid loves you, Hiccup and I know you love her," Valka told him, Hiccup nodded. "Don't let her get away."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Mom," Hiccup admitted. "What if I screw up again?"

"You won't, Hiccup," Valka said. "You just have to follow what's in here." She paced her hand above where his heart was. Hiccup smiled. Astrid used to do that.

"You're right," Hiccup agreed.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Oh. I, uh, I hurt it,"

"It's broken, son,"

"_Really_?Is that why it hurts so much?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

Valka raised her eyebrows. "I'm starting to see why Astrid is upset with you, you're too sarcastic."

Hiccup apologised. His brow furrowed as he thought. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked confused.

"Im going to apologise to Astrid," Hiccup replied.

"Hiccup, it's rather late, she'd be asleep," Valka got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait till morning."

Hiccup looked at the Hofferson house. Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, was indeed asleep and there were no lights on in the house. No warm glow of fire seeping through the cracks of the windows or doors.

"Okay. In the morning…"

The next morning Hiccup woke to an empty room. Toothless had obviously taken off long before Hiccup had even woken up. Hiccup saddened. He was looking forward to a morning flight with Toothless, maybe that afternoon. He sighed and got dressed and headed for the door. The sunlight shone so brilliantly that Hiccup had to shield his eyes from the light. At this time in the morning Hiccup knew that Astrid would be out in the woods doing her usual target practise out at Raven point. He headed off to that direction. He hadn't been in the woods since he became chief, it felt nice to be back there. The crisp smell of dewy leaves and ferns in the air, Hiccup felt all his worries melt away as the dried leaves crunched under his feet. Hiccup sighed pleasantly. The Chief wandered through the canopy of trees; after a while Hiccup could hear wood splintering in the distance. Astrid. He darted off in that direction. Hiccup peeked behind a tree; Astrid stood in the middle of a ring of tall, thick, towering oaks, she hurtled her battle axe at another oak. Hiccup seized his chance now she was unarmed. He darted into the ring of forest oaks, spun her around and planted a soiled kiss upon her lips. She bit him, hard and unfriendly. Hiccup jumped back with a loud _ow! _

"What was that for?!" he asked his bottom lip bleeding.

"Don't you dare ask me that! I'm still mad at you, Hiccup!" she shouted. "Don't think that you can kiss me and it'll all me forgotten! The world doesn't work like that!"

"Look, just here me out," the young chief begged.

"I'm not listening to a word you say," she snapped.

"Well to bad. I have something to say Astrid and I'm gonna say it to you weather you choose to listen or not," Hiccup said. "Astrid, look, I know I've been a jerk these past few weeks and I'm sorry. I know I'm not my father, I also knew when I took this job that I'd never be just like him and I also knew it was never going to be easy. I don't want to let some stupid job get between us. And I don't care whether you feel the same way that I do right now, if you do decide to disagree with my decision then I'll have you know I'm not going to give up. I love you Astrid, I'm not going to lose you."

Astrid didn't respond; she just stood there, axe in hand avoiding Hiccup eyes. Thinking. Hiccup watched her, catching the blood from his lower lip with the neck of his tunic.

"I'm sorry," Astrid said to gritted teeth. "I guess I over reacted a bit. I was just upset that you were acting like an idiot."

"You have every right to be mad," Hiccup said. "I'm not gonna shut you out again, I'm not going to shut any one out… not anymore." He took a step forward and paused. "Is it safe to approach or are you going to bit me again?"

The young blonde fighter gave a small not and Hiccup came closer. Astrid sighed and hugged him around the middle.

"You're an idiot," she muttered.

"Yeah well I'd be a moron if I didn't have you," Hiccup the Third joked.

Hiccup and Astrid walked back to the village, she still and an unforgiving tinge in her eyes and tone so Hiccup had the feeling he'd have to work hard to win her back completely. They made plans to go for a flight, Astrid made Hiccup promise to let her help him with his work and for him to start hanging out with Toothless; Hiccup didn't object to these things. He was glad to have his Astrid back. He knew winning Toothless back would be even harder than winning Astrid back. Maybe he could make him a new tail… and bring him a tuna fish dinner, Toothless loved tuna fish but Hiccup hated the smell of tuna so the dragon was always denied it. Yep Hiccup had a feeling he was in for a hell of a night.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I value your patience! I've been under a lot of stress lately, I failed math, music and science tasks and I have do better the second time round this term, I really don't wanna be that person that lives with their parents till their 30. I have dreams to become an actress, author and maybe a director… oh I have dreams…. Sorry where was I? Oh yeah, sorry guys. I have holidays coming up so I'll try and focus on my stories as much as possible. I may not continue my Hiccstrid stories as often I wanna focus on my other HTTYD fanfic Not the Only One and I've got an idea for a Kuroshitsuji story I wanna write. (Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is an anime/manga for those who don't live the Otaku life) Follow me on Pinterest and on Twitter Hictooth111 and I'll see you guys later! Thanks for all the favs, follows and review you guys always make my day! **


End file.
